


The Start Of Something New

by flickawhip



Series: You and I (Baby) - Katya Jones/Nicola Adams [1]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Part 1 of a new series.Katya and Nicola fall in love... slowly.
Relationships: Katya Jones/Nicola Adams, Nicola Adams/Katya Jones
Series: You and I (Baby) - Katya Jones/Nicola Adams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002237





	The Start Of Something New

The meeting happens in secret. It’s a new twist on an old part of the show but since things had been weird the whole year, neither Katya or Nicola really minded. They had greeted each other with a smile, hugging and getting ready for pure chaos. 

The first meeting was awkward, of course. They did the main show, the reveal of how they had reacted, watching the rest of the show and waiting. They had ended up doing the group dance together, of course, but it had not been easy. 

Then they had the next week. The first challenge. Nicola had surprised Katya with how calm she was, both women keeping up to the, admittedly fast, pace of the music, both taking the lead, switching between them. They had smirked, a little, at the compliments, although Nicola wore she could hear Katya sniff a little, fighting to stay calm. They had agreed that the next week was a fresh start, but as they watched the first dance back they had to smile. They looked good.


End file.
